plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Swampert rox
Talk page archives: 1, 2 Hello! I am the main administrator on this wiki, and come online every day or two. If you have any questions or problems, from an error with the templates, images, or pages to a vandal changing content, feel free to message me! --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 01:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Please make sure to place messages about separate topics under separate headers at the bottom of the page and sign your comments. __TOC__ Black and White I've not been on for three weeks due to an extraordinarily minor distraction. Nothing, really, and my team on it right now is Emboar, Simisage, Krookodile, Sigilyph, Carracosta, and Zekrom. How did your team turn out? Ari the Unprecedented 22:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Dear Swampert Rox, Can you delete the Babies page?\ Puffle339 18:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) o rly nao So, Krook and Carracosta are weak to Fighting. Sigilyph has STABs, Simisage has Acrobatics (no item for him - it's called tough love), Zekrom is a beast of awe-inspiring proportions (with Zen Headbutt), and Emboar is just cool. Yeah, my team dies to Fighting types. Ari the Unprecedented 21:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Your team has two Ice weaks, two Bug weaks, and two Rock weaks. Seriously, make a good six Pokemon team without any overlapping weaknesses. I don't intend to take on any Dialgas, and if worst comes to worst, I can stall Cynthia out with healing items and abuse Carracosta's Sturdy with Rocky Helmet. I also haven't Poke Transferred my old teams yet, so there'll be some changes to be made when that occurs. Coincidentally, my Platinum team consists of three Pokemon weak to Ground (Infernape, Rhyperior, Empoleon) and three immune (Azelf, Zapdos, Giratina-O). Ari the Unprecedented 20:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Please delete Can somebody delete Cofee Bean because it is misspelled and there is already Coffee Bean and Cofee Bean is a useless page. The page was created by Cofee BAM! Zomplant Jelo 06:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Please Delete this I make Some Mistake Please Delete the Cofee Bean Page . I didn't Have Good grammar and Vocabulary. I'm Sorry For This From Cofee BAM! Hoo hah! Beat Cynthia today using nothing but a Lv. 69/70 Zekrom. Easy-schmeezy. The three missing X Attacks, three missing X Speeds, two missing X Sp.Ds, six missing X Accuracies, two missing Full Heals, missing Max Potion, and three missing Full Restores from my Bag had absolutely nothing to do with my victory. My Zekrom was perfectly capable of outrunning and OHKOing everything on its own. If you want to see what I can do against an actual person, look up Battle Video 33-29998-75606. The shiny Mienshao is EV trained, just so you know. And while you're doing what I tell you to do, my Friend Code is 2322 6041 4406. Ari the Unprecedented 20:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Please 121.220.72.129 Please block him, he is always saying that we are all noobs. I just hate it. Zomplant Jelo 07:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Missing Picture there are some missing picture in the Zen garden page. Maybe someone remove it. Those picture are there are more picture that has beed removed. I am sorry for the angry jalapeno seed picture! From Cofee BAM! Straighten I finally have peace of mind to tell you that I only said the female plants because some douchebag said that the Marigold and the actus are the only female plants. Also the Fog-obtained plants category was deleted so why not the Day,Night, Pool and Roof-Obtained plants be deleted as well. Your BatmanBBE 03:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Sorry But that person got me kicked out of the wiki. As you know I didn't like it thathe said oly that the Marigold and Cactus were female so I put the other female plants and I was the person who got blamed and that's why I stopped going to this wiki. Ok I'd allow you I must have forgot the rles of the wiki. Be respectful to all members and non-members of the wiki. Even though the guy was not being tha bright, I shouldn't have called him that no matter how mad I was at him/her. So I'm giving you permission to ban me.BBEBenbeasted Survival Pages Should we make pages on survival modes? It could be helpful.... Yoybotplant 20:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Yoybotplant Just asking.. Hi. I have a question. Does a signature with pics make a browser go slow? Guppie the Third 03:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :( i don't play this game anymore. :( --Puffle339 22:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Page Brains The page Brains has been messed up, but I undid the "edit". That person who last edited (most likely someone who hates PvZ) put inappropriate language on that page. Is there some way to prevent that from happening? Also, I have created the Survival: Night and Survival: Roof (Hard) pages. They need more info! Yoybotplant 20:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Yoybotplant Click here here สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ 05:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) HI I'm new here. Kernel12 when i want to change my avatar and i change it and i sav it, it dosent save why?-Bladejade Vandalized page I saw a message that said to contact an admin if I saw a page was vandalized, so I am doing that. The page "Plants vs. Zombies Cheat Codes" has been replaced with curse words. Tk3141 22:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Tk3141 Testing, testing 123 Hello? Are you here? I'm all alone. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 04:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) WikiDelete i bet you could delete this fucking wiki. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 15:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Help Puffle339 left an innapropriate message on my page. Please help. (Look for the message called sdsds) Thanks, Yoybotplant 01:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Some people you know that plants and zombies are considered gender neutral. Well i saw something with starfruit and cattail. Un-logged in Benbeasted. :What is it? [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000'']] 03:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! A Quick Question How do you edit the wiki achievements? I can't find the button to do this with...If you could help, that would be great! Thanks! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 21:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Gender Hello! There are many statements saying a plant or zombie has a gender but I recived a note saying that they are refered to as genderless on this wiki. Would you like me to delete such statements? By the way I love pokemon too! Cobcannon of doom 23:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Gender Sorry this somehow got posted twice. Cobcannon of doom 23:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandal IP Address: 122.62.149.212 (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.62.149.212) Page: Gallery of Plants http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gallery_of_Plants&diff=68033&oldid=67850 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gallery_of_Plants&diff=next&oldid=68033 I've reverted both edits. Gregory Exploit 04:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Not just that, A wikia contributor with IP address 74.167.193.69 has vandalized Zombiquarium page 2 days ago A wikia contributor with IP address 202.128.32.61 has vandalized Zombies, Zombies on Your Lawn, Plants, Gallery of Plants, Peashooter Pages What 202.128.32.61 have done is added Mild Language to many pages What 74.167.193.69 have done is added nonsense to the Zombiquarium Pages for two days. ヴィンズ～～！！ 06:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ...Anyways, another vandal. IP Address: 88.12.88.136 (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/88.12.88.136) Page: Sunflower http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&oldid=68656 Also... User: ViNz2011 Page: Sunflower http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=68393&oldid=68195, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68393, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68394, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68395, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68396, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68397, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68398, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68399, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68400, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68401, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68402, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68403, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68404, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68405, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68406, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68407, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sunflower&diff=next&oldid=68408 All edits reverted. Gregory Exploit 01:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again... IP Address: 101.109.215.92 (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/101.109.215.92) Page: Plants http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Plants&diff=prev&oldid=68705 Edit reverted. Gregory Exploit 05:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Unreported vandal. IP Address: 108.83.230.133 (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.83.230.133) Page: Zen Garden http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zen_Garden&diff=prev&oldid=68952 Edit reverted by IP 81.98.247.151. Gregory Exploit 20:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Request for New Wiki Merit Hello Swampert rox! My name is FarmerZombi. I was wondering if you or another admin can make a new badge on this wiki called " We are the Undead! ". This wiki badge is worth 250 points, making it a platinum badge. You have to make 1000 edits on zombie pages. Can you or an another admin make the badge? I am barely an intermediate. Reply on my talk page. Thank you. -FarmerZombi Could I? Can you please make me an Admin? Please? I'm trustworthy, really. Sun-Shroom2003 03:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Another vandal. IP Address: 76.102.202.237 (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.102.202.237) Pages: Gloom-shroom, Gatling Pea http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gatling_Pea&diff=69073&oldid=68911 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gloom-shroom&diff=69075&oldid=68971 Edits reverted. Gregory Exploit 00:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) User: Imadoofus Page: SSBBFFA's user page http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:SSBBFFA&diff=prev&oldid=69537 And another uncaught vandal. User: Dongle999 Page: SSBBFFA's user page Fake Files: Chansee.gif, Aol.gif http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:SSBBFFA&diff=prev&oldid=67225 All edits reverted. Gregory Exploit 21:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Do something about it! Hello Swampert rox, this is FarmerZombi. I need to request you something. While trying to aim for the Octuple Circuit #1 badge, while typing in something in the category, some useless categories came out. It said things like "dumb stuff or lol, etc. " and according to a blog, Cobcannon of doom might be responsible for this. Ask him if he's doing it. Leave him a message to tell him a warning. If he continues spamming for badges, block him. If you don't know who he is, he is on the leaderboards. ---- FarmerZombi 02:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I think C.O.D. is underage. On Wikia, your username is used for multiple wikis that may not be related. So having a universal nickname, like "Mr. Headphones", makes a better first impression than "ILoveToyStory3". C.O.D. has a username that is specific to PvZ and PvZ only. So I assume that he's a younger member. Gregory Exploit 22:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Here we go again... IP Address: 50.136.36.152 (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.136.36.152) Page: Zen Garden http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zen_Garden&diff=prev&oldid=70200 ...Are you still active on PvZ Wiki? Gregory Exploit 22:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC)